


Circular Time

by deborah_judge



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deborah_judge/pseuds/deborah_judge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leoben/angel!Kara and a great deal of optimism.  Set post-finale.  Written for 13th_tribe for the prompt "Three Times Leoben and Kara Frakked in Public and One Time They Got Caught."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circular Time

They could've build themselves a house on Earth but they decided not to bother. He didn't mind the grass and the rain, and she found, in the times she was in solid form, that she liked the rough feel of them on her skin. They frakked against trees, in fields and by rivers. Earth was a big planet, they knew no one would find them.

On their fifth anniversary Kara said she wanted to go back to New Caprica. 

"Why?" Leoben asked.

"It's where we started," she said.

They found the wreckage of the building where he'd held her. The roof was torn off, the walls had crumbled, and what had been her cage was open to the sky. They frakked in the ruined living room, on the sofa, and in the remains of his bed. They frakked until they were exhausted, then they held each other and smiled.

In time, the people of Earth came to know them. They couldn't quite understand what Kara was, and they had never trusted Leoben, but the generation of Hera knew that when they appeared they would bring things, food or medicine or perhaps just good weather. "We'll need to go back to the Colonies," Leoben said. "There are things there that these people will need." Books, at least. Supplies. More antibiotics, which they hadn't yet quite figured out how to make.

They walked through the empty streets of Caprica. Once humans had lived here, then Cylons. Now no one. They frakked in streets where humans and Cylons had once walked. "Do you think anyone will live here again?" Kara asked.

"Don't you believe time is circular?" he answered, and led her to make love in the apartment that had once been hers.

When years passed, his body began to fail. He was built to be long-lived, but, in the absence of resurrection technology, not to be immortal. "What happens when I die?" he asked Kara. 

"You'll go to heaven, like you always believed," she said. "Isn't that what you want?"

Leoben shook his head. He wanted to be with her.

"There's a way," she said. "You showed me a long time ago."

She straddled him in the grass. "If you could die from frakking we'd have been dead a long time ago," he said.

"It's a special kind of sex," she said. "You showed me."

There was fire in her hand and she drew it along his body while she lowered herself on him. He felt the burning along with the pleasure. "This is what I did to you?" he asked.

"Exactly this," she said. He watched his hands consumed in fire, then his arms. The pain would have been unbearable if not for the feel of her surrounding him. "Say you love me," she said. He said it like the truth of his soul, then passed out from the pain.

He woke lying next to her, his body whole and unburned. "What am I?" he asked.

"It's the space between life and death," she said. "You're caught here."

"And so are you," he said, finally understanding. 

"Have been for years," she said, snuggling into him. "It seems to be okay. I'm glad you're with me."

They frakked as clouds, as light-beams and as rain-showers, as snow and as lightning, and sometimes in their old forms for the pleasure of it. And sometimes they frakked as they first did, by rivers and against trees, caught and at peace in the world they'd found.


End file.
